


Не все на крови замешано

by giovedi



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Childhood, Gen, Kid Fic, Kid!chesters, Pre-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-16
Updated: 2014-11-16
Packaged: 2018-02-25 13:29:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2623433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/giovedi/pseuds/giovedi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>У Джона есть просьба.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Не все на крови замешано

**Author's Note:**

> A translation of [It's Not Always in the Blood ](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/6886142/1/It-s-Not-Always-in-the-Blood) by saberivojo
> 
>  
> 
> Бета: Savarna, Вицемир
> 
> Переведено для Фандомной Битвы 2014
> 
> Таймлайн: пре-канон, детство Винчестеров.

– Они уже совсем взрослые, – сидя на крыльце и наблюдая за сыновьями, тихо проговорил Джон.  
– Естественно, – буркнул Бобби, хмуро покосившись в ответ, погладил лежащего у ног мастифа и перевел взгляд на широкий двор, где Сэм и Дин упражнялись в метании ножа.  
К слову, делали они это уже не первый час, но Джон будто не замечал ни того, что от усталости Сэм готов усесться прямо в дорожную пыль, ни того, что Дин держится только благодаря своему упрямству.  
Бобби занимался всем этим уже много лет и встретил на своем пути немало охотников, но ни один из них не раздражал его так, как Джон Винчестер. Он до сих пор не послал его только потому, что безгранично уважал мнение Джима Мерфи, когда-то поклявшегося, что Винчестер – отличный парень.  
Тем не менее иногда Бобби до ужаса хотелось разрядить в него обойму.  
Зато он неожиданно сильно привязался к мальчишкам и даже решил, что ради них сможет потерпеть общество их твердолобого папаши.  
Хотя Джон Винчестер не производил впечатления человека, который интересовался собственными детьми, Бобби знал, что это не так. Может, он и не был лучшим отцом на свете, но всегда внимательно следил за жизнью своих мальчиков, вмешиваясь и давая советы, если считал это необходимым. Даже сейчас он мог с легкостью остановить тренировку, например, чтобы показать, как правильно держать нож во время броска.  
Собственно, именно этого и ожидал Бобби, когда Винчестер вдруг поднялся на ноги, но тот только стоял и смотрел на ребят, у которых, судя по всему, назревала драка. Конечно, они не могли расслышать слов, но уж больно решительно покачал головой Сэм.  
– Бобби, – глухо произнес Джон, и Сингер вдруг понял, что сейчас услышит что-то очень важное. Что-то, что рано или поздно предстоит узнать и Сэму с Дином.  
– Что?  
– Им здесь нравится. Это место – единственный дом, который у них когда-либо будет, – Винчестер глубоко вздохнул, сосредотачиваясь на том, что собирался сказать. – А еще им нравишься ты.  
Бобби кивнул. Он им действительно нравился, хотя понятия не имел почему.  
Джон покрутил пальцами обручальное кольцо и прочистил горло.  
– Если со мной что-то случится, ты… – его голос стал тише, и, четко проговаривая каждое слово, Винчестер закончил:  
– Ты за ними присмотришь?  
Бобби посмотрел на мальчишек, а потом на человека, который никогда бы не попросил помощи, если бы это не касалось его детей. Чертов Джон Винчестер.  
– Конечно, я присмотрю.  
Джон перевел взгляд на сыновей и, щурясь от яркого полуденного солнца, увидел, как Дин пытался повалить Сэма на землю, за что получил чувствительный удар точно в нос.  
– Спасибо.  
– Мне бы сейчас точно не помешал диктофон, – хмыкнул Бобби.  
– Чертовски верно, – лениво ухмыльнулся Джон, – вряд ли это когда-нибудь повторится.  
Они замолчали, рассеянно наблюдая за тем, как Дин и Сэм уже вовсю катаются по земле, крепко вцепившись друг в друга.  
Пес поднялся на лапы, предупреждающе рыча и капая слюной на крыльцо.  
– Все хорошо, мальчик, с ними все в порядке, – проговорил Бобби, успокаивающе поглаживая его по голове. – Кажется, дошло до первой крови.  
– Сэм, скорее всего, – кивнул Джон, но так и остался стоять, а драка между тем набирала обороты, и теперь со стороны казалось, что мальчишки всеми силами пытаются прибить друг друга.  
– Парни, – тихо, но строго произнес он, и схватка моментально прекратилась.  
Со своего места Бобби прекрасно видел, как широко улыбается Дин, невзирая на разбитый нос, а вот Сэм… Сэм выглядел как типичный мальчик-южанин – с растрепанными волосами и сбитыми в кровь костяшками пальцев.  
– С ними все хорошо, – повторил Сингер и снова потрепал мастифа по холке. Довольный похвалой пес спрыгнул с крыльца и, разбрызгивая слюни, радостно рванул навстречу неторопливо бредущим к крыльцу мальчишкам.  
– Тебе здорово досталось от Сэмми, да? – спросил Джон у подошедшего Дина и, придерживая за подбородок, приподнял его голову, оценивая нанесенный ущерб.  
– Да, сэр, – ответил тот и ткнул брата в плечо. – Тебе просто повезло.  
– Удача здесь ни при чем, правда, пап? Ты же видел, как я его сделал?  
Джон кивнул и погладил Сэмми по голове.  
– Идите внутрь и приведите себя в порядок, скоро будем ужинать.  
– Да, сэр! – хором ответили эти балбесы.  
Бобби смотрел на то, как вслед за мальчишками в дом заходит старший Винчестер, и улыбался, подери их всех черт, потому что они все-таки были семьей – гребаный Джон Винчестер, двое мелких сорванцов и Бобби Сингер.  
Да и хрен бы с ним.  
– Я присмотрю за вами, парни, – сам себе пообещал он. – Обязательно присмотрю.


End file.
